mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Spinning the World
SPINNING THE WORLD This is the theme song of "Metal Fight BeyBlade vs. The Sun, Sol Blaze! The Scorching-Hot Invader." This is also the 2nd opening of the Metal Fight BeyBlade: Explosion. Lyrics(Note that this is a Long Version lyric): Japanese いま 立ち上がる 夢を抱いたままで さあ 走り出せ 雲を抜けて遠く 今の自分 超えるためなら 何度だってぶつかっていくから 空にギラリ 熱く燃える太陽をめざして 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 強く鋼のベイブレード さあ飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 風の彼方へベイブレード 走れ 走れ 走れ 走れ 闇を突き抜けてベイブレードいつか 失敗や後悔も壊せる日がくるさ ボクらのキズナで 羽ばたけ(ゴー!) ベイブレード ほら 旅立ちの音が心をたたく もう 振り向くな 古い記憶捨てて 明日の自分 探すためなら どこにだって飛び込んでいくから 胸にホロリ 熱く落ちる 涙だけ隠して(顔を上げて) 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 強く鋼のベイブレード さあ飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 風の彼方へベイブレード 走れ 走れ 走れ 走れ 闇を突き抜けてベイブレードいつか 運命や未来も回せる日がくるさ ボクらのキズナで 羽ばたけ(ゴー!) 戦え(ゴー!シュート!!) ベイブレード くじけてしまいそうなことがあっても 1人じゃないんだ みんなで駆けてく 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 強く鋼のベイブレード さあ飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 風の彼方へベイブレード 走れ 走れ 走れ 走れ 闇を突き抜けてベイブレードいつか 失敗や後悔も壊せる日がくるさ ボクらのキズナで 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 強く鋼のベイブレード さあ飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 風の彼方へベイブレード 走れ 走れ 走れ 走れ 闇を突き抜けてベイブレードいつか 運命や未来も回せる日がくるさ ボクらのキズナで 羽ばたけ(ゴー!) 戦え(ゴー!シュート!!) ベイブレード Japanese Romaji: maware maware maware maware maware tsuyoku hagane no BEYBLADE Ima tachiagaru yume o idaita mama de Sā hashiridase kumo o nukete tōku Ima no jibun koeru tamenara nan-do datte butsukatte ikukara sora ni girari atsuku moeru taiyō o mezashite Maware maware maware maware maware tsuyoku hagane no BEYBLADE sā tobase tobase tobase tobase tobase kakenukata e BEYBLADE hashire hashire hashire hashire yami o tsukinukete BEYBLADE itsuka shippai ya kōkai mo kowaseru hi ga kuru sa boku-ra no kizuna de Habatake (GO!) BEYBLADE Hora tabidachi no oto ga kokoro o tataku mō furimuku na furui kioku sutete Ashita no jibun sagasu tamenara doko ni datte tobikonde ikukara mune ni horori atsuku ochiru namida dake kakushite (gao o agete) Maware maware maware maware maware tsuyoku hagane no BEYBLADE sā tobase tobase tobase tobase tobase kakenukata e BEYBLADE hashire hashire hashire hashire yami o tsukinukete BEYBLADE itsuka unmei ya mirai mo mawaseru hi ga kuru sa boku-ra no kizuna de Habatake (GO!) Tatakae (GO! SHOOT!!) BEYBLADE Kujikete shimai-sōna koto ga atte mo ichi-nin janai nda min'na de kakete ku Maware maware maware maware maware tsuyoku hagane no BEYBLADE sā tobase tobase tobase tobase tobase kakenukata e BEYBLADE hashire hashire hashire hashire yami o tsukinukete BEYBLADE itsuka shippai ya kōkai mo kowaseru hi ga kuru sa boku-ra no kizuna de Maware maware maware maware maware tsuyoku hagane no BEYBLADE sā tobase tobase tobase tobase tobase kakenukata e BEYBLADE hashire hashire hashire hashire yami o tsukinukete BEYBLADE itsuka unmei ya mirai mo mawaseru hi ga kuru sa boku-ra no kizuna de Habatake (GO!) Tatakae (GO! SHOOT!!) BEYBLADE English: Now stand up, holding a dream remains {C}Now start running through the clouds away {C}Even from the time we hit more than anything for me now {C}Toward the hot blazing sun in the sky Girari {C}Beyblade around and around and around and around and around and a strong steel {C}BeyBlade Beyond the wind will let them fly fly fly we fly we will fly Now {C}Beyblade eventually penetrate the darkness, Run Run Run Run {C}Kizuna is coming in these days my mistakes and regrets can break too {C}Habatake (Go!) Beyblade {C}You know the sound of your heart beat journey {C}Another throw away look back old memories {C}Even from where you will dive in to find yourself tomorrow {C}Horori hot tears fell just hide in my chest (face up) {C}Beyblade around and around and around and around and around and a strong steel {C}Beyblade Beyond the wind will let them fly fly fly we fly we will fly Now {C}Eventually penetrate the darkness beyblade Run Run Run Run {C}Bokura no Kizuna in the coming days and the fate of the future be turned {C}Habatake (Go!) Fight (Go! Shoot!) Beyblade {C}Everyone ran'm not sure even if there is one which is likely to be discouraged Beyblade around and around and around and around and around and a strong steel Beyblade Beyond the wind will let them fly fly fly we fly we will fly Now Eventually penetrate the darkness beyblade Run Run Run Run Kizuna is coming in these days my mistakes and regrets can break even Beyblade around and around and around and around and around and a strong steel We let them fly to the other side of the wind beyblade let them fly fly fly let fly Let them Beyblade someday Run, Run, Run, Run to pierce the darkness In the coming days Bokura no Kizuna is also rotated and the future fate Habatake (Go!) Fight (Go! Shoot!) Beyblade Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYiAADS6ULY Category:Information Category:Lyrics Category:Video